The Sadist, The Bitch, and The Cupboard
by RealityVampire
Summary: Kagura journeys into an unknown world inside her 'room' with ... Sougo! But somehow he seemed different.


After the Yorozuya was blown to smithereens by an unfortunate encounter of the Shinsengumi and Katsura, Sakamoto sent two of the best carpenters in the whole universe to fix the snack shop's second floor. The trio slept in the Shimura dojo while their house was rebuilt to avoid other distractions. After their 'house' was built, they were overjoyed but disappointed that there were neither renovations nor third floor.

"Heh it's just back to normal isn't it?" The silver haired samurai picked his nose and deadpanned.

"Let's just be thankful that they rebuilt the Yorozuya. The last time we meddled with the constructions, we made things worse. Anyway Kagura-chan, you haven't walked Sadaharu yet. What happens if he takes a dump here? Geez ..." The pubescent boy with glasses nagged.

"Would you shut up and stop bitching damegane! I get it already." The vermillion haired girl stormed out. A vein popped on Shinpachi's head. While sitting in the park and watching her white giant dog bite the other kids, she opened her newly bought box of Sukonbu and stuck it in her mouth when she heard a familiar and annoying voice.

"Oi China, I could arrest you for what your dog is doing you know." The Captain of the first squad was standing behind her with his katana pointed at her head.

"Shut up stupid sadist. Shinpachi told me to walk Sadaharu. Why don't you arrest him instead?"

"Unfortunately, I'm too lazy to go to danna's house so I'll arrest you instead. I'm doing the world a favor China."

"What did you say? You bastard!"

"Or maybe you should just be my slave for the rest of your life." He whispered in her ear with his deep voice. She turned red. She stood up and started shooting with her purple parasol. He calmly dodged it and swept her off her feet to the ground and was about to cut her but she blocked it with her umbrella. He was now on top of her. The battle was stopped when darkness covered his vision and blood streamed down his head.

"Yosh Sadaharu! You did a good job!" She patted the dog's head and it wiggled its tail.

"Woof!" She noticed that it was starting to get darker.

"That's unfair China. Your dog wasn't involved in our fight." He pouted with blood all over his face. She blushed a deep red then she remembered something.

"Crap! Gin-chan told me not to stay out to late! Later sadist!" They left the park leaving the blooded sadist on the park.

"I'm home." She deadpanned as she entered their 'house'.

"Where have you been Kagua-chan?! Geez ... I only told you to walk Sadaharu, why did it take so long?"

"Shut up damegane!"

"What did you say?! Now I'm really pissed off!"

"Calm down Pattsuan ... It's that ..." The silver haired samurai butted.

"What do you mean Gin-san?"

Kagura confusedly turned to her father-like guardian.

"You know ... That ..." He scratched the back of his head.

"Gin-san you've been repeating that, that, that for some time now. It's starting to piss me off."

"Shinpachi, when a girl goes home this late, she must be from the pachinko or something. Let's just give her time to cool her head."

"No, I think you're the one who needs a little shake in the head." The boy with glasses deadpanned as a vein popped in his head.

"Anyway Kagura-chan, don't stay out that late again. You don't know what kind of pervert might be stalking you." He picked his nose and grabbed his wooden sword and threw it on the ceiling. A violet haired ninja with glasses fell from it.

"Ahhh! Hurt me more Gin-san! It turns me on!" They stared at the excited female who kept wiggling on the floor. Gintoki threw her outside and hit Madao.

"Don't worry Gin-chan, I don't attract perverts like you do." She shrugged her shoulders and snorted.

When she entered the cupboard to sleep, she noticed a huge button on its walls. How could she not notice it when it stuck out like a sore thumb? It was red in color and there was something written on it.

"Jarnia?" She curiously read. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"


End file.
